ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Homura (Senran Kagura)
How Homura joined the Tourney In Middle School she wasn't planning on becoming an evil ninja, she was actually from a good ninja clan. Ever since her first year of Elementary school she had been training to become a ninja. Her teacher in Middle School was a kind male University graduate. Every day she was training and under a lot of pressure from her parents, the stress built up. Her teacher was a sort of 'oasis' for her. He would listen to her talk about pointless things, etc. He was a 'special existence' to Homura. In her second year she talked to the teacher about her plans after Middle School. She reveals her family’s ninja secret for him to keep as a secret. Upon receiving this information her teacher then attacked her, revealing to be an evil ninja. This caused Homura to snap, she doesn't remember a thing that happened after that other than a blood stained teacher's face. She says if she hadn't met that evil ninja she might've just been a normal Middle School student. She was thrown out of her home because of this act, her parents didn't even listen to her pleas. Betrayed by people and disowned by her parents she wandered the streets, where she is confronted by a woman who offers her the option to join Hebijo, stating that "The past doesn't matter, Hebijo welcomes anyone. Evil ninja are more tolerant than good ninja." President Funny Valentine prepared to sponsor a bill that forces all ninja to re-education camps, where they would be brutally taught never to be ninja. Homura was determined to stop this. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Prepares to draw her six katana. After the announcer calls her name Pulls her six katana and slashes them as the camera zooms saying "I'm not going to die. I will not. Not while I bear the mark of the ninja way!” Special Moves Charge (Neutral) Homura charges in a frenzy of slashes, hitting any and all enemies that are within range of this ferocious onslaught. Like in Shinovi Versus, it takes on a polygonal formation. It finishes with three separate slashes, all with delaying gaps in between to ensure any outliers are hit. Sound of the Wind (Side) Homura spins around while attacking with all six of her swords extended outwardly, emulating a mini tornado that sucks in and cuts any and all enemies trapped by it. It finishes with her releasing an explosion of energy, sending her enemies flying. Dawn (Up) Whilst airborne, Homura slashes outward with her claws (six katana) and unleashes a wave of Crimson energy in all directions. Flash (Down) Homura criss-cross slashes her six katana ten times. Crimson Lotus (Hyper Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura: Estival Versus ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Homura is surrounded in a fiery pillar as it explodes, then becomes her Crimson form. When in this form, Homura becomes overwhelmingly powerful. She is allowed to wield all seven of her swords (this includes her nodachi) and can command them at will; tearing through crowds of enemies in a single strike. While in this form, she is invincible and can take no damage nor can be staggered from any attack. Utilizing this properly in a fight, Crimson Homura is a force to be reckoned with. This wears out after 40 seconds. Lotus (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura SHINOVI VERSUS Shōjo-tachi no Shōmei Zetsu • Hiden Ninpō. Homura draws her seventh sword, Engetsuka, and enters her Crimson form. She uses this sword to guide the other six swords out of their sheathes as they become coated in a crimson aura and fly forward. She thrusts her seventh sword up into the air and generates a gigantic tornado of fire. The six swords begin to spin around her as she moves around, finishing the move with a crimson laser from the sky. Victory Animations #Homura sheathes her six katana, then claps her hands and rests her forearms under her breasts saying "You were just too weak." before turning her head. #Homura spins her katana then slices them like claws saying "I'm afraid you can't dodge my swords." #Homura sheathes three of her katana then does a spin slash with the other three saying "You were not worthy of fighting me." On-Screen Appearance Homura jumps down saying "Homura, ready for a fight!" then draws her six katana. Trivia *Homura's rival is the 23rd President of the United States and the Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Stand user, Funny Valentine. *Homura shares her English voice actress with Stocking of the Panty and Stocking. *Homura shares her Japanese voice actress with Juri Han and Shinobu Jacobs. *Homura shares her French voice actress with Julie, Kate Alen and Sarah Fox. *Homura shares her Arabic voice actress with Maria and Gumball Waterson. *Homura shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Genis Sage. Category:Female characters Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters